The Great Desert
' The Great Desert '''is a region south of The Whispering Islands. It is typically traveled to after exploring The Whispering Islands. It is best to go to the great desert when you're level 38, since the first daily quest is available, and the Sacrathar Nomads there give 500 experience. There are around 100 quests to be completed throughout the desert, which become available between levels 37 to 47. Some quests will not become available until you finish a pre-requisite quest, and others won't enable until a required level. If you do the daily quests twice a day, and every quest listed below, you should not need to grind at all to reach level 48 to move onto Sinskaald Rift. Locations of Minerals and Chests Below shows the location of: *Minerals (black) *Chests (white) The Minerals will be randomly generated on re-spawn, roughly 60% Light Silver, and 40% Matted Gold Mineral. Note that there may be some missing, as it's quite troublesome and time consuming to look for them. These minerals are used for Crafting (Blacksmithing), which is most commonly the trade for a Warrior. .An additional chest not on the map. Just past Jirasacles is a fence, behind it and to the left is a chest. Item/NPC Locations Below is a list of most items and NPC locations. Legend: * Black - Minerals (x55) * White - Chests (x6) * Green - Cemetery (x10) * Dark Blue - Teleports (x4) * Red circle - Daily Quest NPC (x9) * Light Blue - Potion seller (x5) * Yellow - Mailbox (x3) * Orange - Storage (x4) * Pink - Repeating Quest NPC (x3) * Brown - Auction House (x1) * Grey - Ubiquitous Nick (x1) * Red square - Elite Boss (x4) Locating Quest NPCs Use this image to help determine where daily quests are to be started/completed. Match the co-ordinates from the quest tables to that found in the image. Legend: * Small red circle - Daily quest start * Blue circle - teleport * Pink circle - repeating quests. Repeatable Quests There are 3 repeatable quests. The items required to complete these quests are randomly dropped by any monster in The Great Desert. Daily Quests There are 10 daily quests to complete, which will slowly become available between levels 38 to 47. Don't forget, daily quests can be done twice a day (Facebook), at 08:00 and 12:00 (Singapore GMT+8). Normal Quests The level these quests become available are very accurate. See the quest map above with the grid to figure out the co-ordinates given in the table below. Hidden mission!!! Between E4-E5 and G4-G5 there is a mission called: A Family Affair Its in the mountains and its hidden in a big hole. There is a guy who gives the quest. (Same guy you had to kill in a earlier quest (The Dizzying Truth). It gives 24000 exp. And you can choose a weapon as a reward When you want to leave that place you have to use Help -> Breakaway.. Weird place for a quest :S Monsters All animals drop Heavy Fur, humanoids and others drop Advanced Armor Scraps and Moire Cloth. Everything drops the random 3 repeating quest items: Scarlet Stone, Demon Scripture, Saithion Statue The experience listed below is mostly rated for same level kill, so it will vary depending on your level difference. Most monsters drop coin, but only in the range of 3-7 silver, so no point to individually list below. Places to grind Camp of Sacrathar - Approx 500 EXP (when same level) *Sacrathar Nomad (level 39) Far south of Sdukar - Approx 540 EXP (when same level) *Burning Horn (level 43/44) *Minotaur Invader (level 43/44) Crimson Tower: Ankar - Approx 570 EXP (when same level) *Berserker (level 46) *Ankar Nobel (level 46/47) Elite Monsters Barlock Lord (level 51) spawns just east of Windscale Ruin, however, he roams all the way from D8 to F9 (see grid on map above). He respawns at D8 after 3 minutes. You should be able to kill him solo when you're level 47, providing no other monsters join in. '''Note: '''He may summon Ash Gargoyle (level 44) Desert Wolf King (level 45) is located in a set of ribs between B8 and C8, just west of Windscale Ruin. He is accompanied by 2 x Blood Tailchaser's (level 42/43), however they do not follow him if you lure him out. He's very easy to kill, however the respawn is 2-3 hours. '''Note: '''He may summon Desert Tailchaser (level 41/42) Oasis Peace Breaker (level 45) is located inside a pond at Dustwind Oasis, which is just west of Guardian's Rest. It spawns inside a rib cage, and swims around the pond. He's very easy to kill, however the respawn is 2-3 hours. Desert Water Lord (level 46) is located at M4, which is south of Camp of Sacrathar. He constantly roams around the pond and is accompanied by 2 x Lord's Elemental Guard (level 45). As a team of 3, they are very hard to beat. The Guards do sometimes respawn earlier than the Lord, so you can kill them off earlier to make the battle easier. Respawn is every 2-3 hours. Notable places *Camp of Sacrathar *Cave of Snakes *Crimson Tower: Ankar *Crimson Tower: Antoria *Crimson Tower: Sacrathar *Dustwind Oasis *Dustwind Town *End of Sand *Guardian's Rest *Sdukar *Stoneridge Quarry *Traveler's Home *Wind's End *Windscale Ruin {C}(extensive guide created by Tparry)'' . Category:Regions Category:The Great Desert